


The Bed

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Snape's bed comes as a surprise to Harry





	The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



“Oh!” Harry said.  He stared at the bed in front of him.

“Is something wrong?” Severus asked.

“No, it’s just, well, I didn’t expect your bed to look like that.”

“We can go back to yours if you’d prefer.  I will understand.”

“What, spend the weekend cramped in my pokey little flat, when we can enjoy the time in your cottage?  Why ever would I want that?”

“There’s a bed which doesn’t conform to your expectations.”

“Oh, Severus!”  Harry turned and kissed him.  “Just because it’s different doesn’t mean I don’t like it.  After all, if I’d conformed to people’s expectations, I’d never have started going out with you.  It was just that the colour surprised me.”

“Fair enough, I thought you’d like the red.  I admit it’s normally green.”  Severus paused and looked at Harry.  “Why? What colour did you think it would be?”

“Um, black?”

“It is reversable.”  Severus waved his wand and the duvet flipped over, before flipping back again.  “However, I do prefer the coloured side uppermost.”

“And cushions.  I’d imagined you’d be a strictly one pillow only person.  Or maybe none at all.  We do tend to end up that way when you stay at mine.”

“I feel that may be more due to what happens in the bed, rather than any particular sleeping preferences,” Severus commented drily.

Harry laughed.  “You may have a point.  And your bed looks comfortable.”

“Why don’t you try it?”

Harry kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed.  “Oh,” he said, “it’s very comfortable.  So comfortable I might just …”  He jolted back awake.  “Did you just push a board on top of the mattress?”

“I didn’t suggest we spend the weekend in my cottage just so you could fall asleep on my, admittedly very comfortable, bed.”

“Shame, I was rather looking forward to doing so.”

“And so you shall, but the bed has other properties which I need to introduce to you first.”

Harry stretched and as he did so he felt the mattress soften again and then undulate slowly, as if it was massaging his shoulders.  “Mmm,” he said.  “That’s nice.”

Severus smirked.  “Maybe I should go and cook us some dinner, whilst you and my bed get better acquainted.”

“What?” Harry sat bolt upright.  “I may like your bed, but I’d much prefer to be sharing it with you.”  He looked directly at Severus.  “Wait a minute, does it have attributes we could make use of?”

Severus’ smirk had grown so he looked like the cat which had got the cream.  “Well, you know those positions we fancied trying out, but I couldn’t quite manage?”

Harry nodded, grinning.

“I think we should be able to try them out now!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original picture prompt: https://imgur.com/b1bDEYA


End file.
